1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a radio that can include a receiver and possibly a transmitter and that can be digitally reconfigured to operate over a broad radio band and with different signal formats, and, more particularly, to an architecture of a system that provides dynamically programmable and configurable channels with major portions of digital and analog channel components combined at the signal frequency translation and waveform processing stages to simplify reconfiguration flexibility and to be scalable to many different types of integrated radio system applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
At one extreme conventional communication, navigation and identification (CNI) multi-radio suites are comprised of an independent and different type radio channel for each radio functional thread. At the other extreme, integrated programmable radio systems cross-couple various elements of multiple channels, which results in a highly complex system of tightly coupled resources. Both approaches, including hybrids of the two approaches, have advantages as well as major disadvantages. For example, the independent channel systems must have complete backup systems for all critical systems, such as instrument landing systems. This is very costly. The cross-coupled systems are extremely difficult to maintain because fault isolation is difficult. These cross-coupled systems are also difficult to control. Maintaining secure channel isolation is also a problem.
Many commercial and military applications require multiple communication, navigation, identification (CNI), or telemetry radio frequency (RF) functions as well as other types of RF signal functions to be performed at a single location, for example, air vehicles, ships, space platforms, ground-mobile vehicles and personnel, fixed stations, communication hubs of various types, etc. all require multiple radio functions at a single location. Thus, there is a need for a better partitioning of radio system elements that allow the use and reuse of identical common programmable components or modules to significantly reduce the cost and eliminate other disadvantages of prior art implementations.